Familiar Hauntings
by celtic7irish
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are exploring a haunted house.  Unfortunately, it's occupied. Sebastian x Ciel x OC. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh? And are you certain about that, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his cerulean eyes scanning the old mansion critically. Supposedly, it was haunted by the ghosts of people who had died in a horrible fire that had occurred well over two decades ago. Ciel found himself doubting the veracity of anything that the locals told him.

Sebastian just smiled, crimson eyes flashing. "I am quite positive, Bocchan. This mansion is indeed haunted, but not by ghosts." Ciel scowled at the enigmatic demon, almost tempted to order Sebastian to answer him directly. Still, if he was forced to resort to such measures, Sebastian would have won this round of their never-ending dance.

Turning back to stare up at the dark mansion, Ciel sniffed disdainfully and moved forward, heading for the large wrought-iron gates. This mansion looked just like every other typical haunted building, gloomy and dark, with dead trees in the yard and broken down shutters. Grime coated the cracked and broken windows, and the yard was overgrown and coated with dead leaves. The sidewalk was full of cracks and dips, so that Ciel had to watch his step or risk tripping.

As they drew closer, Ciel noticed the spider webs that hung from the porch ceiling and the pillars. His nose twitched as the scents of age and mold and dead rodents reached him. Obviously, this place had been allowed to fall into a state of disrepair for quite some time, probably since the rumors of it being haunted had begun.

Refusing to dirty his hands, Ciel glanced at Sebastian and tipped his head toward the door. With a short bow, Sebastian moved ahead of him and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. They swung open with a grating creak, and Ciel coughed as dust and dirt flew down from the rafters and surrounded them in a thick cloud.

Reaching back, Sebastian placed a cloth over Ciel's mouth and nose, filtering out some of the dirt. His eyes watering, Ciel stepped inside, his footsteps echoing in the large, hollowed-out room. The entire inside of the building had been gutted, the floor and walls covered with black ash, the stairs broken and the banister nearly completely burnt away, only a few scraps of metal holding it together.

Ciel eyed the staircase warily for a long moment before deciding to check the lower level first. According to the floor plan, there was a cellar below this floor, and two floors above it, in addition to an attic. As mansions went, it was relatively small, consisting only of the main building, with no additional wings.

Their footsteps echoed in the parlor as they walked through it towards one of the back hallways, stepping over debris as they moved forward. Ciel's eyes roamed the entire place, blinking occasionally as flashes of a roaring fire and glimpses of his deceased parents overlapped the burn out carcass of the mansion. He suppressed a shiver when they came suddenly upon the statue of a broken angel, one wing torn off, the bust and left arm crumbling away.

Fighting the urge to order Sebastian to grind the damn thing into dust, Ciel turned and continued on his way down the hall. He didn't expect to find what they were looking for here, but he wasn't quite ready to chance the stairs, either. It was highly unusual behavior for him, and he was rather disgusted with himself, procrastinating over such a small thing like a potentially lethal staircase. Sebastian wouldn't allow him to die, not from something as common as that, at least.

Still, something urged him further down the hallway, Sebastian a silent, amused shadow at his heels. Ciel itched to snap something at him, but as the demon hadn't actually done anything just yet, he really had no reason to be so irritable. Passing what he guessed was a servant's quarters, Ciel paused, turning to stare at the door intently, his single visible eye considering.

Sebastian chuckled behind him, and Ciel asked, "The hauntings originate from here?" Sebastian confirmed his suspicions with a nod, and Ciel reached out towards the handle. Before he could touch it, however, the doorknob twisted of its own accord and opened silently, probably the only door in this place that didn't creak on its hinges.

Ciel didn't hesitate as he walked in, something drawing him forward and into the room, Sebastian right behind him. Batting cobwebs out of his way, Ciel took a moment to look around, his skin tingling pleasantly. Something about this place felt like home, almost. The room wasn't much, though, small and cramped, no windows, the air stale and suffocating. Dust motes floated in the air, stirred by the fresher air pouring in from the hallway.

A small bed sat in one corner of the room, neatly made, the wooden chest next to it covered in a thick layer of dust. The fire hadn't destroyed this room as it had the rest of the mansion, and Ciel looked around, seeking something that he couldn't identify. Beside him, Sebastian gave a small purr of contentment, and Ciel glanced up at his butler, surprised.

Crimson eyes were half-lidded, Sebastian's face tilted up towards the ceiling as he basked in whatever was in this room. Ciel was starting to get a pretty good idea. While there might not be ghosts in this place, there was certainly magic. And it seemed to be centering somewhere near this room.

"Where is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly. For a moment, he wasn't certain that the demon had heard him, too enraptured by whatever it was that was tingling across Ciel's skin, but moments later, he moved to look down at Ciel, blood-red eyes slowly refocusing.

"I believe, Bocchan, that while what we are seeking may be upstairs, there is something here worth investigating as well." Ciel shrugged; as long as they got what they had come for originally, he didn't much care if they made a small detour. Besides, he was rather intrigued now. Whatever was here had seemingly infected Sebastian, as well, the demon's eyes sharp and focused, intent on whatever was permeating the room.

Well, they certainly weren't going to find anything here, Ciel thought, then set his mind to work, hunting for the hidden passageway that was sure to be here. Still, none of the furniture looked like it hid a trapdoor, or was a secret lever to move a portion of the wall. Frowning, Ciel stepped further into the room, allowing the door to click shut behind him.

A sudden sinking sensation overtook him, and Ciel glanced down, his eyes wide. The room's shadows were swirling around him, pulling him down _through _the floor. His head snapped up and he called for his butler. "Sebastian!" The demon turned to look at him, his eyes bright and almost manic. Still, even looking not-quite-right, he moved forward and grabbed for Ciel's hand, managing to wrap long fingers around Ciel's thin wrist.

Cursing, Ciel struggled against the shadows that continued to try and pull him down, while Sebastian's firm grip kept him from sinking any further. He ignored the pain of his wrenched shoulder, more interested in keeping himself alive. Still, even with Sebastian's pulling, all he was successful in accomplishing was to keep Ciel from sinking further. Realizing that both the shadow and demon could outlast his own endurance, Ciel used his other hand to slap Sebastian's hand away.

He sunk quickly then, all the force that the shadows had employed to keep Sebastian from pulling him up was now crashing back down, yanking him through the floor, Sebastian's surprised eyes the last thing he saw before he was drowned in darkness. Unable to breath, Ciel scratched at his throat, trying to pull away the tendrils he could feel wrapped around his neck, cutting off his airway.

His sight gradually faded, as his lungs continued to fight for air that wouldn't come, his struggling limbs slowing, weakening as his body lost, slumping as he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard before passing out was a low chuckle that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "Welcome to my lair, beautiful child," a voice purred, claws brushing lightly against his face. Ciel blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ciel awoke, he was disoriented momentarily as he stared up at an unfamiliar stone ceiling, blinking. The familiar weight of his eye patch was missing, and Ciel stared upwards through both eyes. Attempting to move, he realized that he was pinned to the bed he was lying on, though he wasn't bound by anything physical. Perhaps a spell?

His gaze slid to the side when he heard the creak of a door opening. The man that stepped through the doorway would be considered gorgeous by anybody's standards, and Ciel found himself entranced despite himself. A long, regal face was perfectly proportioned, no flaws to be seen. Brilliant eyes, one emerald and one sapphire, sparkled like jewels dropped in clear water, so that the light flickered and moved in them. Long, dark lashes blinked over them for a moment, and full, tempting lips smiled down at him.

Broad shoulders tapered down to a trim well-muscled chest which led to a small waist and slender hips. Long legs moved gracefully, muscles gliding underneath the flesh as he walked forward. Hair dark as night swung freely down past his knees, a few bangs falling over his forehead, the locks tucked behind slightly pointed ears decorated with a jeweled ear wrap, black and silver, with ruby stones set in it.

"It's good to see that you're awake. I was afraid I might have overdone it a bit, but your Sebastian was quite strong." The smooth tenor was at once soothing and terrifying, and Ciel swallowed, struggling once again to move his arms, to sit up, to do anything but lie there, staring up at the beautiful creature that approached him, flashing brilliant white teeth, fangs peeking out from between his lips.

"Actually," the man murmured, "it's because of Sebastian that you're here." Ciel glared darkly at him, not surprised. It seemed to be a constant between them, a side effect of their contract. Sebastian found new enemies in Ciel's missions for the Queen, and Ciel found himself hunted by those who despised the fact that he had a contract with a demon.

His fingers twitched, but his hand didn't move from its resting place against the mattress. The demon – for that's who he was, Ciel realized – noticed his attempt and smiled down at him. Leaning down, he rested one hand next to Ciel's head, the other hand down by his hip as his mixed eyes met Ciel's defiant ones. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…much. After all, hurting you won't feed me," the demon murmured. Ciel didn't have time to wonder what he was talking about before his lips were captured in a brutal kiss.

Wincing as his lips were cut open on his own teeth, the taste of blood filling his mouth, Ciel growled warningly, but refused to open his mouth, even when the demon bit down on his lower lip, slicing into it with his fangs. Closing his eyes, Ciel concentrated on not responding. It was surprisingly easy, as his body wouldn't respond to his orders anyhow. Only his head seemed capable of movement.

His body trembled, thrumming pleasantly as hands stroked along his body, applying firm pressure over his clothing. He could feel the demon's heat through his clothing, hands caressing across his ribs and stomach, pausing to feel the trembling of the muscles there. Ciel felt the demon smile against his lips and change his tactics, gentling the kiss, his tongue slipping out to lap up the blood that stained Ciel's mouth.

Power filled the air around them, but it didn't hurt. It wasn't a malicious, lethal power like Sebastian's was, and that just made it more dangerous. It was the sort of power that tempted humans away from their loved ones, enraptured them so that they'd do anything to get another taste of it. Fortunately for Ciel, he cared nothing for love or lust, and so the power pressed against him, but did not arouse or entice him.

Pulling back, the demon frowned down at him unhappily. "You really are immune to my power, aren't you?" he demanded, the words almost an accusation. Ciel just smiled up at him, baring his own teeth in a more human version of a snarl, not bothering to answer such an asinine question.

Seconds later, his head whipped to the side as a loud crack echoed through the chambers. Ciel blinked, stunned for a moment before the pain hit, and he winced, a muted groan escaping his battered lips. The demon's open-handed slap had _hurt_, dammit!

His lips moved wordlessly, and the demon leaned down. "What was that?" he crooned, his eyes glowing, the emerald and sapphire glittering brightly. Ciel didn't reply, but the demon got his answer nonetheless as a sharp, crackling power flowed through the room, cutting through the gentler power, like sharp needles scraping against Ciel's skin.

"Caerwyn," Sebastian murmured, his words pleasant, even as his voice thrummed with a hot anger. Another demon had come to take his contractor away from him. Such insult was not to be tolerated. Caerwyn smiled at the crimson-eyed butler, his stance relaxed and completely unconcerned about the power sweeping furiously around him.

Reaching back with one hand, Caerwyn stroked gently along Ciel's cheekbone and down over his lips, rubbing gently. Ciel fought the undignified urge to bite the finger that was caressing carefully over his mouth, making his lips tingle. He was much more interested in Sebastian's reaction. His demon had frozen, watching that single hand as it brushed lightly across Ciel's pale skin.

As Ciel watched, surprised, Sebastian's crimson eyes darkened. Ignoring Caerwyn, who moved aside as he approached, Sebastian stood over his young master, staring down at him. Ciel stared back up at him mutely, waiting. "He's confined?" Sebastian asked, and something in his voice made Ciel tense up.

Caerwyn shrugged. "For now, yes. I don't really want to keep him that way, but he's a feisty little thing, and I was more interested in dragging you down here. Although, I must admit, the longer I spend with him, the more…intriguing I find him."

Sebastian settled himself on his knees on the floor next to the bed where Ciel lay, bound by demonic magic. One pale, slender hand reached out, a long finger caressing along the same path that Caerwyn's hand had taken. Ciel stilled, his eyes wide and surprised. His lips slipped open, and Sebastian took the chance to slip a finger inside, stroking carefully along Ciel's teeth and tongue.

The shock, more than anything, kept Ciel from chomping down on Sebastian's finger as well, and the demon smiled that damn smirk of his, the one that said 'I know something you don't'. Ciel hated that look, and his eyes narrowed menacingly. Quickly, he bit down…hard. Sebastian just chuckled, not fazed in the least as his blood filled Ciel's mouth. He tugged gently, and Ciel released his finger, turning his head to the side to spit out the blood in his mouth before turning to glare at his presumptuous servant.

Sebastian turned to Caerwyn. "You missed me that badly?" he asked, his eyes alight with a wicked gleam. Ciel was starting to get an idea of where this was headed, and he felt his body tensing, preparing to bolt as soon as the magic gave a little. He could feel the spell or whatever slowly wearing off, and had no intention of remaining still for any longer than he absolutely had to.

Caerwyn noticed and turned to him, his smile cheerful and almost friendly. "You're underground, young Phantomhive. There's no way out except back the way you came. But you needn't worry. Sebastian here seems pretty amenable to giving me what I want, so I won't be forced to do…anything untoward with you. Unless you want me to, of course," he added, leering at Ciel.

Scowling, Ciel debated the merits of making his disdain clear. He really didn't want another slap, as he was still a bit woozy from the first one. He couldn't count on Sebastian saving him from a little beating. In fact, Sebastian's only real interest was in keeping him alive, keeping his soul intact so that it could be devoured once Ciel's vengeance was complete.

Caerwyn shrugged, not really interested in seeing if the boy was going to throw a fit or not. Instead, he turned his gaze towards Sebastian, his head tilted. "And what about you, Sebastian?" he asked, then shook his head. "Ah, such an awkward, mundane name you have now," he lamented. "I very much preferred it when you were Ceri, or even Amatus."

Ciel couldn't help but be interested; he had known that Sebastian had been many people, and had been given as many names, but he had never heard of them before. If he could remember his languages correctly, though, those names were both similar in meaning, though they came from different parts of the world. It appeared that Sebastian had been well-loved by his previous masters.

Sebastian shrugged. "I became Sebastian the moment our contract was sealed," he acknowledged. "Those other names no longer have anything to do with me. I am merely one hell of a butler."

Caerwyn tilted his head back and laughed, and this time, the effect didn't pass by Ciel, as he felt his body tighten, his eyes growing wide even as his body grew aroused. The demon's laughter was low and deep, promising of untold pleasures that happened under cover of the dark of night. It was a laugh intended solely for seduction, and Ciel bit back another groan, his body aching already.

Sebastian didn't appear to be unaffected either, his crimson eyes growing dark, muting to a deep ruby color that Ciel had never seen before. This time, when Caerwyn moved behind Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him, the other demon allowed the touch. When Caerwyn's fingers brushed across his mouth, lips parted and a tongue lapped at the digits before they were sucked into Sebastian's mouth.

Ciel stared, unable to turn away. Caerwyn stood behind Sebastian, one hand agilely undoing the complicated buttons and snaps on his butler's suit, while two fingers of the other hand had disappeared into Sebastian's mouth, the demon's head tilted back and his eyes half-lidded. This was a part of Sebastian that Ciel had never seen; that sensuous part that he had long suspected was there, but had never witnessed.

Caerwyn's free hand had finally managed to undo all of Sebastian's buttons, and had dived into the opening, stroking and caressing and scratching along the pale flesh that had been revealed, from Sebastian's waist up to his slender throat. Stepping deftly, Caerwyn turned them so that they were facing Ciel, who was staring at them, stunned and aroused, though he cursed himself for it.

Smiling triumphantly at Sebastian's current master, Caerwyn removed his fingers from between Sebastian's parted lips and turned the other demon's head towards him to steal a kiss. Ciel shuddered, his arm jerking in response as the spell slowly wore off. It was only a matter of time until he could move, and then he'd leave this place – order Sebastian to kill this bastard and get them both out of here.

When Sebastian's hands came up to undo the simple tie on Caerwyn's shirt, Ciel swallowed. Soon that, too, was removed, and Ciel watched as hands soothed across pale flesh, occasionally stopping to leave half-moons that quickly filled with blood, little pools sliding over firm flesh.

By the time they had reached each other's pants, Ciel was hard and aching, and unable to tear his eyes away. He had never watched two demons mate before, and while he suspected that it was usually more violent than this, he also acknowledged that Caerwyn seemed to be an incubus of some sort. So he probably didn't feed off of the bloodletting; he probably got his energy from the sexual acts themselves.

Once the pants were off, though, things changed abruptly. Suddenly, it wasn't Caerwyn dominating and Sebastian accepting. Instead, it was a battle, a violent dance as both demons fought to conquer the other. Caerwyn would batten on to Sebastian's throat, suckling, and Sebastian would scratch a long line up his spine in retaliation, making him shiver. When Caerwyn reached a hand down and grasped Sebastian's arousal, the other demon scratched lightly over his nipples.

Still, it appeared that Sebastian had the advantage when he mumbled, "I don't need to feed," to Caerwyn. The long-haired demon pouted up at him for a moment, clearly unhappy, and Sebastian grinned wickedly, taking that opportunity to slide one hand down to Caerwyn's balls, rolling them lightly in his hands before dropping to his knees and swallowing Caerwyn whole, his throat working around the cock imbedded in it.

A loud groan, and Caerwyn caved, his legs nearly giving out. Sebastian, prepared for that, locked his arms around Caerwyn's calves, allowing the other demon to brace himself against his chest as he continued to move up and down on Caerwyn's erection.

One hand slipped around behind Caerwyn and paused for a moment, massaging the slender demon's entrance before plunging deep inside, dry. Caerwyn cried out, thrusting forward into Sebastian's mouth, his entire body convulsing as he came. Sebastian just swallowed around him, humming lightly, making Caerwyn shudder as the vibrations pressed along his sensitized flesh.

Allowing Caerwyn to slide bonelessly to the floor, Sebastian stood and walked over to Ciel, who stared up at him, wide-eyed and aroused, but no longer afraid. Leaning down, Sebastian smiled at his charge and master. "Bocchan," he murmured, just before he kissed Ciel, allowing his master to taste Caerwyn on his lips and tongue.

Ciel reached up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, not caring that he could move now as he kissed his demon back. When an extra pair of hands petted his back before sliding forward to start removing his own garments, Ciel didn't even notice. Crimson eyes met emerald and sapphire, and the demons made a silent pact with each other, Ciel pressed between their bodies, small and warm and full of life and energy. Tonight, they'd feed.

Author's Notes:

*Caerwyn [Welsh] – fair love

*Ceri [Welsh] – to love

*Amatus [Latin] - beloved


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel wasn't entirely sure when he had agreed to this, or even if he had, but with the power and warmth of two demons surrounding him, sending sparks of pleasure through his body with every press of a finger, stroke of a hand, or lap of a tongue, he found that he didn't want to fight it, either. He felt as if he was weightless, as if his body had melted and was held together only by the two demons currently exchanging a biting kiss over his head, their hands running over his skin, pausing now and again to tease an erogenous zone, nails scraping lightly over his ribs and chest so that he groaned with the overwhelming pleasure of it.

Fingers were held up to his mouth – he didn't know whose they were, and didn't care – and he parted his lips willingly enough, allowing them to slip inside, where they bent and pressed downwards, keeping his mouth open even as his head was maneuvered backwards, so that a dark head could lean down and latch onto his throat, lightly sinking fangs into the cord on his neck before sucking strongly, leaving a bruising mark in its wake.

When the demon – Sebastian – pulled back from his throat, Ciel felt the warm trickle of blood dribbling down his neck and sighed. He had asked Sebastian once if he had to feed between souls, and his butler had admitted that he sometimes fed on blood in between contracts. It wasn't as fulfilling, and he didn't much care for being lumped in with vampires and their ilk, but it was sufficient for his needs. Besides, he rarely ever went without a contractor, so his need for blood as a substitute had never been an absolute requirement, and was mostly done for pleasure.

The bright spark of pain as Sebastian moved lower, biting into his chest just above his left nipple made Ciel gasp, his head snapping back even as his body arched forward, into Sebastian's cunning hands, which were bare now, the constant gloves having been removed at some point in the midst of their activities. Sebastian purred, and one of his hands swept downwards, petting Ciel's thighs for a moment before grasping his arousal, pulling and stroking in a leisurely rhythm that kept Ciel interested, but not close enough to spill over the edge just yet.

Ciel growled, thrusting forward into the slick channel made by Sebastian's hand and his own fluids, and Caerwyn chuckled behind him. "He is an impatient little thing, isn't he?" the demon asked, obviously amused. Ciel nipped at the fingers in his mouth in retaliation, and Caerwyn laughed, delighted. "Oh, he's a treasure, Sebastian! However did you manage to capture such a pretty young thing?"

Sebastian smiled and replied cryptically, "I wasn't the one who did the capturing." Ciel could practically feel Caerwyn's interest, and knew that if he asked, Sebastian would be only too happy to tell him what he knew of Ciel's past. The butler really was an insolent servant. Feeling the finger that had been circling his entrance for quite some time now, Ciel intentionally shifted, and the finger slipped inside, up to the first knuckled.

There was no lubricant on the slender digit, so it burned a little with the friction, but overall, it was a rather pleasant sensation and Ciel opened his mouth, gasping. Slick fingers slipped out of his mouth and trailed down his chin and throat, leaving a wet path as they stroked downwards. Sebastian blew gently across the glistening trail, and Ciel shuddered as the saliva cooled and dried on his skin, raising goose bumps and peaking his nipples.

The demons were sufficiently distracted now, and had gone back to pleasuring him. The finger that had been inside of him slipped back out, then returned moments later, covered with lube. This time, the digit slipped the whole way inside of him, so that Ciel could feel Caerwyn's knuckles pressing against his backside as the finger crooked inside of him, the sensation odd and uncomfortable, but not painful.

Sebastian grasped his chin in one hand and pulled him into a rough kiss, plundering his mouth when Ciel opened his lips, his tongue doing the most wicked things inside Ciel's mouth, distracting him as a second finger was added, the fit tighter and a little more painful. Ciel shifted uncomfortably, but the hand around his arousal tightened, another hand going down and pressing against his scrotum, making Ciel gasp again, this time in pleasure.

Breaking abruptly from the kiss, Sebastian smiled down at the wide-eyed boy on the bed, well aware that this was all knew to him. They were breaking him rather abruptly, and while Sebastian couldn't bring himself to regret their actions, he could at least try to make it pleasurable for all of them.

"Watch, Bocchan," he murmured, his fingers caressing Ciel's cheek, brushing a few stray strands of hair off of his forehead as he slid down, and then off the bed, kneeling once more on the floor. Caerwyn, well aware of what Sebastian was doing, scooted himself and Ciel forward, so that Ciel's legs dangled off the side of the bed. Reaching out, Sebastian used both hands to open Ciel up to him, spreading his legs as he moved forward, so that he was settled comfortably between his young master's knees.

Tipping his head forward, Sebastian flicked a tongue out across the head of Ciel's erection, collecting the fluid that was gathering there. Ciel cried out for him, and Sebastian smiled as the boy stared down at him, the sigil glowing brightly in his right eye, his face flushed and his lips bruised as he swallowed, his small chest heaving with arousal and his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Ah, his master might be young in body, but mentally and emotionally, he was much, much older. Perhaps Sebastian had waited too long to try his young master in such a manner.

Still, that was currently being remedied, and in the most delightful way, Sebastian smiled to himself. Ciel was seated halfway in the incubus Caerwyn's lap, two of the other demon's slender fingers working themselves in and out of him, and his erection was hard and eager and swollen, his balls drawn tight to his body. Just a little more, Sebastian thought eagerly, anticipation strumming through him. Then Ciel would be his, if only for this night.

Moving forward, Sebastian opened his mouth and took his master's arousal between his lips, sliding sensuously down over the tight flesh. Once his nose was buried in the young boy's pubic hair, he swallowed, tightening his throat and sucking strongly, his tongue curling around the erection in his mouth. Above him, Ciel bucked and cried out, before releasing into Sebastian's waiting mouth. Swallowing carefully, Sebastian made sure not to spill any.

Ciel was limp above him, his body moved only by the fingers – three now – that were rocking and twisting inside of him. He moaned softly as Sebastian pulled back, licking lightly to clean his young master, and he started to harden again, breathing heavily. "More?" he asked, his voice plaintive and tired, and both demons laughed at him, their eyes dark with lust and amusement.

Removing his fingers, Caerwyn pulled out of Ciel, who groaned at the loss. The two demons shared a look over his head, eager now. When Caerwyn gripped the boy's hips, lifting and turning him so that was on all fours facing the head of the bed, Ciel went eagerly enough.

Crawling back onto the bed, Sebastian fitted himself against Ciel's slick back, pressing firmly against the small of his back, so that Ciel was forced to arch his spine, his legs splayed enticingly on the bed. "Ready, Bocchan?" Sebastian purred in his young master's ear, and Ceil shuddered, his shoulder hunching as his head dropped to the bed.

Ciel felt overwhelmed with the arousal that coursed through him. He felt hollow, emptied of every emotion except the ones directly linked to his body and the sensations that were coursing through it. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't struggle, couldn't do anything but nod and accept what he knew was coming, both dreading and anticipating it.

He felt a small nudge against his tiny opening, and then Sebastian was pushing himself inside, an inch at a time, slipping past the first ring and pressing hard into his sphincter. Ciel cried out, his body tightening in response, automatically trying to expel the intruder. "Good boy," Sebastian groaned as he slid further inside, and Ciel writhed under him. Sebastian was so big. There was no possible way that he should fit inside of Ciel's body, but he was doing it, and Ciel could do nothing to escape the impalement.

It took several long, agonizing moments before Sebastian stopped moving, giving Ciel time to adjust. The young Phantomhive could feel the tears that rested on his lashes, but he refused to let them fall, biting back the whimpers that fought to escape through clenched teeth. Hands soothed along his back, rubbing calming circles across his spine and shoulders. A third hand stroked along his stomach, and the last one reached for his wilted erection, stroking it firmly and bringing it slowly back to life.

By the time Sebastian started moving, the intrusion had become easier to bear, and Ciel was able to breathe again, his chest expanding and contracting rapidly as he panted past the pain, concentrating instead on the pleasure to be had in the hands that were touching him, easing him past the hurt. Soon, movement became easier for Sebastian, and he stroked across a spot that left Ciel crying out, arching up into his thrusts as he keened, pleasure shooting across his body in bright sparks.

The hands that had been stroking his arousal were removed, and Ciel moaned in disappointment at the loss, but soon another hand grabbed his erection, pulling and stroking in time with Sebastian's strokes in and out of him. Feeling pressure behind him, and hearing Sebastian grunt lightly, Ciel twisted, turning so that he could see behind him, his eyes growing wide as he found out where Caerwyn had gone.

The incubus was smirking wickedly as he bit lightly into the back of Sebastian's neck, one hand pressing against Ciel's opening, so that Sebastian pushed in and out of his fingers with ever thrust. His other hand had disappeared behind Sebastian, his arm twitching as he moved his fingers inside the other demon.

Ciel shuddered at the image that conjured, of Caerwyn inside Sebastian while his demon was inside of him. Apparently, the same thought had come to Caerwyn, because suddenly, Sebastian was shoved forward into Ciel, forcing him forward on the bed as he was slammed into roughly, Sebastian's cock pushed as far inside of him as it could go. Ciel cried out, more in surprise than pain, his body having adjusted to Sebastian's larger size.

Caerwyn set up a brutal pace, thrusting into Sebastian, who was shoved into Ciel, and pulling back, taking the other demon with him. Ciel groaned as Sebastian's hand was forced to leave his erection in favor of supporting the combined weight of the two demons, so as to not crush his young master. Still, with Sebastian pressing almost constantly across his prostrate, Ciel didn't need the extra stimulation, and he wailed as he came, his body spasming around Sebastian.

Sebastian grunted, but kept moving, Caerwyn's thrusts behind him forcing him to keep up the pace, even as Ciel's head and shoulders slumped to the bed, his hips and ass held up only by Sebastian's grip on his waist. Ciel experimented a little, deliberately tightening around Sebastian, and got a strangled groan of appreciation for his trouble. One more squeeze, and Sebastian came inside of him, his fangs sinking deeply into Ciel's shoulder.

As Sebastian bucked, Caerwyn thrust faster, nearly knocking Ciel into the headboard. Sebastian released Ciel, who had gathered enough energy to clamber back up onto all fours, and instead set his hands against the headboard, riding out Caerwyn's thrusts. Ciel turned his head and met the incubus' eyes, and Caerwyn growled, thrusting a final time into Sebastian as his own orgasm washed over him.

Caerwyn was the first one to pull out, followed by Sebastian, and Ciel winced as the soreness in his ass and shoulder finally made itself known. Too tired now to look behind him, Ciel moaned lightly as Sebastian's tongue ran over and inside him, cleaning him of all traces of the demon's seed. Finished with that chore, Sebastian turned Ciel over, lifting him easily and settling him away from the wet patch on the covers before doing the same for his flaccid cock, licking up the liquid that hadn't landed on the bed.

In a flash, Caerwyn was back and the sheets were changed. Sebastian dressed Ciel quickly, and the boy remained limp and complacent, allowing his butler to move his body as necessary, his exhaustion evident. He just wanted to sleep for the next week.

Sebastian and Caerwyn spoke briefly over his head, but Ciel really didn't care to pay attention. He had been well-loved, and had no complaints…yet. It wasn't until he heard something about "erasing his memory" that Ciel forced his eyes opened and glared at Caerwyn. But it was Sebastian who came to his rescue first.

"There is no need for that, Caerwyn," Sebastian rumbled, cradling Ciel firmly in his arms. "Once things are explained to him and he understands, he will make his decision, and I will follow his orders." Ciel smiled; Sebastian was still his demon, even if he and Caerwyn had once been something more than friends.

Caerwyn frowned, but nodded his understanding, turning his mismatched gaze to Ciel. "This is my home, Earle Phantomhive," he said, his words clear and honest. "It is rumored to be haunted because people appear to be spirited away, and are left with no memories of the events that occurred while they were missing." He fell silent, seemingly debating with himself how much more to reveal, but Ciel's quick mind quickly put the pieces together.

"You take them and feed off of them, and then release them after erasing their memories," he frowned. Caerwyn nodded. "Is it a contract that you form?" Ciel asked, curious.

At this, Caerwyn shook his head. "Not exactly. I feed from them, yes, and erase their memories. The only contract that is formed is their desire to have me for a night, or a week, or a month. I won't allow it to go any further than that." And with that, Ciel understood. Spiriting away, haunted houses, missing people showing back up but with no memories of the past. Still, there was one more question.

"And the rumors about it being haunted by the people who died here?" he asked. At that, Caerwyn and Sebastian both snorted. Ciel turned to look up at them, frowning as they exchanged an amused glance with each other. Narrowing his eyes, Ciel glared at his servant. "You knew what was going on before we even came here!" he accused.

Sebastian nodded. "I suspected, Bocchan, but I was not absolutely certain. Caerwyn and I have been lovers for many ages, parting when one of us accepts a contract, and coming together again when we feel like it, or when the urge strikes. The people who died here held a contract with Caerwyn and myself, and when our part of the contract was fulfilled, we took their souls in payment. By then, rumors of the crazy family and crazier servants that lived in this mansion had already begun, and so Caerwyn decided to settle down here for a short while."

A short while, of course, meaning anything from a few years to a few centuries, Ciel suspected, but he nodded nonetheless. "Then haunted it shall remain," he decided. Caerwyn looked at him in astonishment, obviously not expecting it to be that easy. "This was not a mission given by the Queen, but merely a request by the townsfolk. I shall simply tell them that the mansion cannot be exorcised or cleansed, and that tearing it down will rain a terrible curse upon the townspeople. I'm certain they'll be more than happy to leave it alone. The question is, where will you find food, then?"

Caerwyn smiled. "Finding prey is not difficult. Just because I choose to reside here, in this place, does not mean that I cannot leave the town to find a lover. It was simply easier to take those stray humans that were brave enough to venture into a haunted mansion."

Nodding in acceptance, Ciel turned to look up at his butler. "Sebastian," he ordered, "let's tell the townspeople what we need to tell them and go home." Turning back to stare at Caerwyn, Ciel debated with himself for a moment before issuing his second order. "Caerwyn, if you have…difficulty finding a lover for a night, feel free to drop by the Phantomhive estate. We will welcome you with all the hospitality expected of the Phantomhive household."

It was both an invitation and an order, and Caerwyn accepted it readily. "Of course, Earle. I should be honored to accept your hospitality on a lonely night." Ciel just snorted, and Sebastian smiled as shadows wrapped around them, pulling them through the floor in a dizzying spin.

When they were finished, they found themselves back in the servants' quarters, and Ciel sighed. He'd almost think everything had just been a dream, except that his backside still hurt, he had fang marks where Sebastian had bitten him, and he was being held firmly in his butler's arms, which only ever happened after he'd had a particularly rough evening.

"Let's go, Sebastian," he ordered tiredly, his eyes already falling shut as he relaxed against the demon's strong body, their original mission forgotten for the moment. "We can talk to the villagers in the morning."

The last words he heard before passing out were, "Yes, My Lord."


End file.
